Rainbow Six Siege: Grim Sky
by TheTraveler06
Summary: 3 relationships begin to bloom under the R6 division household... will they falter, or will they bloom into something special? As the next operation approaches, it's go big or go home. My first FanFic... please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Rainbow Six: Grim Sky! This is a start of a new era… a new beginning… and I lost your interest. If you're still here, thank you so much! Anyways, this is my first Fanfic, so take it easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"You got a smoke?"

"What do you think Nelson?"

"Maybe. I saw you smoking one once." "Well, I did. I regretted it almost instantly."

Craig "Blackbeard" Nelson looks back at Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano from his perch, "Well, Monika told me differently." "Does anyone ever listen to Weiss and believe her?" Nelson chuckles, "Good point. She's a pathological liar." "I heard that!" They hear over the comms. "Sorry," Meghan says back, "you weren't supposed to hear that." "No shit." Monika "IQ" Weiss says back. Nelson looks back at her, and shakes his head, "Damn Castellano. Cold hearted." "Fuck off."

"Could you three cut the chatter?" "Sorry Cap, this stakeout has gotten to me." Mike "Thatcher" Baker scoffs, "Say that to Six if we fail the simplest of missions." Castellano winces, "Yeah, we don't need that. Six is already is in a bad mood as it is." "Thank the Russians for that." Nelson responds.

Castellano looks down from their position to see the Russians crouching behind a picket fence, peeking between the cracks, "That was all Shuhrat's fault." "Mine? Fuck you Glazkov." "Fuze, Glaz, cut the shit. Focus." Baker says, all serious. "Damn Brits." I hear Shuhrat say, but Mike says nothing back. "Well, I mean, you did kill the hostage." Castellano says. "Yeah, well, I didn't know she was in there." "We told you the room was clear and we were grabbing the hostage, you fucking…." "Stop," Baker says, "we've got company."

Everyone perks up to attention for the first time in hours as a car pulls up to the sting house. Castellano stands up next to Nelson, "Elias, Gilles, are you ready for a push when necessary?" "We got you covered." Elias answers. "Eliza, Seamus, you got the rush?" "You know it." Eliza answers with a holler from Seamus, the craziest Brit in the S.A.S. "We are ready Cap." Castellano says. "Good. If they need help, Fuze and Valkyrie will rush, Glaz and Blackbeard will stay back to cover your asses." "Roger. Heading there now." "Be careful." Baker says, before switching, "we are ready." "Okay. Let's see how this goes."

* * *

"Do you see anything?" "No electronics detected. We are good." Eliza "Ash" Cohen nods at Weiss, "Okay. Seamus, are we ready?" Seamus "Sledge" Cowden nods, practice swinging with his sledgehammer, "I'm good lad."

Eliza steps up behind Gilles "Montagne" Toure and Elias "Biltz" Kotz, placing her hands on their shoulders, "Ready for the push?" Gilles turns towards her, "We're good. Just make sure to stay behind us this time." Eliza chuckles, "Gotcha." She steps in front of both men, pulling out her breaching rounds, "Thatcher, we are secure." "Roger that. 15 seconds till insertion."

Eliza takes a deep breath, listening to Baker countdown. "You are ready to go." Baker says. "Let's go." Eliza shoots a round into the wall in front, exploding into shards. Blitz and Montagne lead the way, with IQ, Ash and Sledge behind them. Before they can fully enter the building, they are bombarded by flashbangs. They all cover their eyes, and then feel several hard balls hit their chests and shields.

They recover, and Eliza looks at her chest. Paintballs, everywhere. "And...we are dead." "Always expect the unexpected," a voice comes from above them, "poor effort. Try again." Gilles sighs, wiping his hand across the paintball streaks, "Damn Six." Elias chuckles, "Back to the drawing board." Back outside, Castellano shakes her head, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"You would figure they be back by now."

"Da."

"The simulation should be easy."

"Da."

Tina "Frost" Lin Tsang looks over, "Maxim, are you paying attention?" Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda has a screwdriver deep into his EDD Mark II, his hood and mask on, concentrating on fixing a wire. "Maxim!" He perks up, pulling his mask down, "What woman?" "They aren't back yet." He looks around, as if he is expecting something else, "Okay. So what? Sometimes the simulation takes all day." Maxim doesn't say anything else, so Tina places her feet up on the table in front of her, "Thanks for the talk Maxim." He doesn't say anything else, but Tina swore he heard him say, "Canadian."

Tina sighs through her nose, before she hears loud footsteps coming from the stairs. She sees Elias and Gilles walk in, entirely exhausted from the looks in their eyes. Tina stands up, "How'd it go?" Gilles walks past, as Elias places his hand on her shoulder, "Not well." That didn't sound good. She sees IQ, Ash and Sledge, followed by Valkyrie and Thatcher, who are talking about some strategic shit that Tina didn't care about as she saw Blackbeard walk in. She froze in place.

He takes his boot off, shaking something out of it, passing by Tina, "Oh, hey Tina." Tina somehow got something out, "Hey Craig. You okay?" "Yeah, just tired. I'm going to pass out back in my dorm." "Hey," Seamus yells, "get your ass over here. We are going to drink some booze!" "And drown in my sorrows? I'm good. You guys go on," Craig looks at Tina, "night Frost." "Night Blackbeard." He smiles and Tina burns up as he walks away.

She finally breathes as Eliza steps up next to her, "You need to make a move at some point." Tina sighs again, "I know. I just don't know how to go about it." "Yeah, Craig's a tough son of a bitch. It's hard to read him." "How'd you get with Monika?" "I asked her out," she looks back at Monika, who's already drinking with the Brits, "and then just took it from there." "So, just ask Craig out?" "Not necessarily. Just, become friends with him first." "We are friends." "We all are. We are obliged to be. Get to know him more than that." Tina nods, "Okay." Eliza pats Tina's shoulder and begins to walk away, before saying, "Calling each other our codenames is a good first step. It's cute." Eliza winks and walks over to Monika, kissing her on the cheek. Tina looks back at Craig, who just enters his room, and smiles.

* * *

Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon sits up in her bed, the loud noises of down the hall entering her bedroom, waking her up from her beauty sleep. "Ughh, what is that racket?" The French operative says, grabbing a hairband and putting it into a ponytail. She steps out of her room in her pajamas, walking down the hall and closer to the impending noises.

A door opens next to her, and Marius "Jager" Streicher sticks his head out, "Oh, hello Emmy." "Hello. Noise wake you up too?" "How couldn't it? It's like our own fucking disco club." Twitch chuckles, "Yeah. I'm going to tell them to quiet down." "Please. I can't stand the racket." "I sure will. Night Marius." "Night Emmy."

His door closes and Emmy continues to walk, finally reaching the main hall where all operatives are spread out. Emmy could tell from a quick glander that about half of the people here were drunk. She sees Monika and Eliza making out on the couch on her left, and Maxim and Alexsandr talking next to them, like they don't know what's going on beside them. Then, she sees all of the Brits, along with Sebastien and Jack, drinking shots on shots of whiskey, no doubt drunk.

She completely avoids them and sees Tina and Meghan, the only sober ones talking at a table. Tina sees her as she approaches, "Oh, Emmy…" Meghan follows her glance, "Oh no." "Looks like everyone is having fun huh?" "Well," Tina says, shrugging, "not everyone." "Did training go that bad?" Meghan snorts, "What, did you catch that conclusion from all the drunk fucks in the room?" "I'll take that as a yes." "Sorry it woke you," Tina apologizes, "trust me, I don't like this either." "I'm surprised no one else has woken up." Meghan says. "Well, Marius was awake when I came down here." "Oh damn. I'm surprised he hasn't come down and shut this shit down himself." "I don't think he could stop 4 drunk Brits, a Canadian, and an American." Emmy answers. "Well, Sebastien is nice, drunk or not. He's probably the only one who can understand." Tina says. "And you know this how?" "I'm in the same division as him. We've worked together for years, even before Rainbow. We know how each other tick." "Tick?" Meghan asks, an eyebrow raised. "Not like that you sicko." Tina says, chuckling nonetheless.

"Whatever, I guess I have no choice but to stay up." Emmy says, sitting next to Tina, playing with her ponytail. "Sorry." Tina apologizes again. Emmy smiles, "Your Canadian heritage is showing." Tina sticks her tongue out, Emmy punching her shoulder, "I'm just teasing." Tina laughs, "I know." Emmy looks from her and looks around the room, with everyone still drinking and the Russians still talking, then she sees someone enter the room, in their pajamas as well. Oh damn. It was Elzbieta. Emmanuelle's heart started to pick up for some reason.

"Noise wake you too Ela?" She nods, running her hand through her short green hair, "Yeah." "You're usually a deep sleeper, so if the noise woke you up…." "The bitch is going to break some fools." Meghan says. She and Tina laugh, and Elzbieta smiles, before meeting Emmy's eyes with hers, "Hello Emmy." "Hi Ela. You okay?" She shrugs, "Other than being pissed off, yeah, I'm fine." Emmy wanted to say something, but it gets caught in her throat, and she makes a weird noise. If Ela heard it, she didn't show it, as she says, "I going to get some water. If I don't drink anything, I'm going to be punching everyone in this room." She leaves, and Emmy's eyes follow her.

She looks over to both Meghan and Tina staring at her, smiling. "What?" "Could you make it anymore obvious?" Meghan answers. "What do you mean?" Tina rolls her eyes, "Oh my god Emmy, you are staring holes into that girl. You can't even speak around her." "That doesn't mean…." "Emmy, admit it. You like Elzbieta." Emmy doesn't say anything. Tina looks at Meghan, "The silence is proving it." "Tina, just…. don't push this." "How could I not? You know how Eliza and Monika got together?" "How?" "I shipped that. I was the one who got them together. Girl, I know it, you know it, and I can see it in your eyes. You love that woman." Emmy sighs, leaning her head back,

"Ok, fine…. but how do I know if she feels the same?" "You don't. You just wait." "Wait?" "Wait," Tina confirms, nodding along, "you know Elzbieta's history right?" Emmy nods, "Yeah, I do." "So you know she doesn't open up right? The more time you give her, the more she gets closer to you, and the more she'll open up." "How do I do that?" Tina shrugs, "You have to figure that out." Emmy sighs inside, looking back at Ela at the bar, who's taking a drink from her bottled water, then down to her yoga pants that she wears and has millions of. "You are looking again Emmy." Meghan says, breaking her out of her trance. "What?" Both girls laugh, and Emmy grunts.

* * *

He was enjoying his sleep until someone slapped him the face. "Wake up you daft cunt!" Mark "Mute" Chandler woke up with a start, "What…?" "Get up! We've got a debrief at 0800." Mute's blurry eyesight cleared to show Thatcher's serious face. "Wait… what…. when was that announced?" "Last night. But if you weren't drunk off your fucking face, you would know that." Mark places his feet over his bed, and clutches his head, "Ugh, I think I have a fucking hangover." "Visit Gustave then. We don't need you hurting when we have an operation coming up." Mark suddenly felt guilty, "Damn, I'm sorry Chief…" "Don't apologize. Just get your ass up."

Baker leaves the room, just leaving Mute to himself. He slowly stands up, his temple starting to throb as well, walking over to the bathroom. He turns on the water faucet and splashes water on his face, looking at his face, "Come on Chandler. Get your act together." He turns off the faucet and walks into the closet to change. Mark comes out wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and walks out of the dorm and into the hallway, where some of the operators are heading towards the debrief room.

He sees Jack "Pulse" Estrada and Miles "Castle" Campbell talking and jumps in, "Morning boys." Jack grins, "Oh look, you're not dead." "Yeah, with the amount of alcohol you drank, I'm surprised you didn't have an aneurysm while you slept." Miles says. Mark chuckles, "Yeah, Thatcher needed to slap me to wake me up." "You were that hungover?" Mark nods. "Damn," Jack says, "well, it's safe to say that you shouldn't do that again." "Oh," Miles says with an raised eyebrow, "you don't think?" "You did it too!" Mark points out. Jack shakes his head, looking at Miles, "No I didn't." "You know what our SWAT lieutenants think about that." Miles says disapprovingly.

"Well, at least if Six is okay with it, then she can override the ruling."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jack is silent for a second, "Maybe."

Mark chuckles, "Nah, it won't happen."

As they walk, they see more operators join the line, along with Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa and Masuru "Echo" Enatsu, who are the quietest ops on the team, then Mute sees the South Korean ops join, and sees a flash of dark, long, black hair. He instantly freezes when he sees Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam's beautiful face come into his view, "Hi Mark." Mark smiles, trying to make it as loose and natural as possible, "Hi Grace. How'd you sleep?"

She shrugs, "Fine," then she looks at Mark sternly, "were you a part of that loud ass party?" Mark struggles to answer, "No." "I know you're lying. I smell the bullshit coming off of you. Plus, you look like shit." He sighs, "Yeah, well… we had a bad practice last night, and I was kind of stressed…" "But that doesn't mean you have to drown yourself in booze." Grace says in a motherly voice. The way she talks is going to get Mark into DEEP trouble. "I did, so…" She pats his cheek, "If you're stressed talk to me, not the booze. It doesn't hurt to let it all out to somebody." Mark smiles, "Thanks Grace." "Anytime," she says, skipping away to stand next to Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa, who always has a stone cold expression on his face.

Mark finally takes a breath, which he held in for minutes, before walking by the SWAT members in silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed my first chapter of my first Fanfic! I really love playing the game so I thought I could display that into this story. If you'd like more, please let me know! Review as well, as it not only tells me what you guys want, but what I can do better! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**

 **Traveler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of** **Rainbow Six: Grim Sky** **! I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter as it'll get a bit more interesting in this one…. enjoy!**

* * *

The chatter was loud enough to give Six a headache, as she almost held her head with her hands. Commander Mike Baker was next to her, assessing the room as the R6 ops filed in and took in a seat in their own individual CTU rows. He sees the Spaniards, Adriano "Maestro" Martello and Aria "Alibi" De Luca, walk in last, and take their seats as the others were talking amongst themselves.

Baker leans in towards Six, "Everyone's in."

She nods, "Good. Start the debrief."

He nods, stepping up to the podium, "Rainbow! Give attention!"

In a matter of seconds, the room quieted down, all eyes and ears directed towards the Commander.

"Thank you." Baker says. "We are here because there is another crisis in front of us. The White Masks are back."

"Again?" He hears Jordan "Thermite" Trace holler from the back.

Baker nods, "Yes… again. Last time it was Tuscany," he gives a little nod towards the G.I.S," now, it's in London."

He grabs his projector clicker, and presses it as a picture of the London Bridge comes up on the wall, "We've had multiple reports from the U.K. government that they've had threats from the Masks towards a bombing taking place there. They have now become very suspicious and cautious on how to go about this. We've been called."

Six steps next to him, taking his place, "Now, with this next operation, there comes a promise. The Prince has supplied us with a base to take shelter in as we finish our mission."

"That means we are setting up shop there," Baker adds.

"Now," Six continues, "even though we put a stop to the Masks during Para Bellum, they have seemed to come back at an amazing pace. It only took them 3 months.. so that means they have to have new management. We have to figure out who."

"In the meantime," Baker takes over, "just like Para Bellum, we are getting some help."

He turns to to the next slide, revealing a gruff looking man, weathered, and wearing a beret and a thick jacket and baggy pants.

"This.. is Erik "Maverick" Thorn. He was declared MIA two years ago when he investigated missing reporter, Jason Clarke, and we hadn't heard from him since… until a couple of days ago."

"Six and I met him a few years back when he became an Intelligence Officer. He reads people rather easily… and he's damn good at it."

"His tattoos symbolize his time spent in Kabul and his time in Russia when he was under the radar, helping anyone in need. He returned, and now, he has enough intel to possibly bring down the Masks for good."

"He's soft spoken," Baker points out, "but do not piss him off. He can be quite dangerous."

He turns the next slide, revealing a muscular but feminine enough woman with no hair, African-American, and nasty looking.

"Morowa "Clash" Evans. She's a stubborn arsehole. We came across her during the 2011 London Riots, and she's got quite a past."

"Her mentor, Tray Pearson, died during a riot that occured in 2009, and from there she volunteered for the Metropolitan Police Service, where she was offered a clean slate."

"We did get some… let's just say heavy resistance about getting her in here. The Selection Board couldn't get passed her hard criminal history on the streets. But to us, all we saw was opportunity."

"She graduated from Hendon, so all I say is give her respect, even though she could come up as a prick. Take it with a grain of salt."

The powerpoint turns off and Six takes over, "Now, these operators will arrive tomorrow. Once they get here, Baker and I shall assess the situation further before going any further. Just be prepared. Meeting is dismissed."

* * *

Tina's head was spinning with all this information. It always is. It was the same with Chimera, Para Bellum…. actually, it's been going back all the way to the terrible Operation Health. She sees Sebastien get up, who was dead silent the entire debrief, which is a new thing for him, and walk away without a word. That unnerved her on multiple levels.

One, because Sebastien has always been the outgoing, funny and loud type and not a minute goes by where he isn't talking about something. Two, not only is he being really quiet, but he looks really angry about something. He's never angry.

She gets up among the other operators, trying to get past them, then she sees Craig from the corner of my eye. Any other time she would like to say hi to him, but at this moment, she is concerned for Sebastien and doesn't want to talk right now.

She tries to slip away from him, but he grabs her arm gently and turns her towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Shut up. What's wrong?"

"Like I said Craig, nothing, so mind your business."

He raises an eyebrow, and Tina justs sighs, "Fine. Something's wrong with Sebastien."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me just straight out?"

"Because I didn't want to put it on you."

"You know you can put anything on me."

That sounded wrong but so right on so many levels.

She sighs again, "Sebastien was quiet and pissed off for the debrief. Something he's never like at all, debrief or not."

"Do you have ideas why?"

"No. He's kind of hard to read. He's never really…."

"Angry. Yeah, I got it." Craig strokes his beard and Tina couldn't keep her eyes off. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I was, until you stopped me."

"Well, let's continue then." Craig walks in front of her, then looks back when he notices when she is not moving, "Come on."

"I'm not letting you help me." Tina says, trying to hold the feelings coming out.

"I'm helping you anyway."

Craig walks away, and Tina just looks at him, scoffing, then following him towards the Canadian wing.

* * *

Emmy takes the hair tie from her ponytail, letting it fall, "Don't take this out of proportion! It's just a feeling that'll go away."

Meghan comes out of the bathroom, "You have to talk to her at some point."

"I don't want to. Not right now. We have London to worry about."

"But not for another 2 weeks. That gives plenty of time…"

Emmy takes her work tights off and puts on some sweats, "Drop it please."

"No. Emmanuelle, you are fucking beautiful. There… I'll admit it," she crosses her arms, "and I'm not gay. Emmy, she is beautiful too. She has a body to die for. All we do is work… so you have to take a swing. If you miss, at least you tried. Come on, I can read it on her face too."

Emmy sighs through her nose silently and looks at Meghan, "You think?"

Meghan smiles, "Definitely."

Emmy puts a sweatshirt on, "Where is she at?"

"She should be in her wing with her sister. Like we all are."

Emmanuelle sighs again, and walks out the dorm, "Wish me luck."

She walks as slow as she can as enters the GROM side of Hereford, and sees both Zofia Bosak and Elzbieta sitting on their coach, giggling and watching some TV.

Emmy leans against the doorframe, and knocks on the metal.

Both girls look over and a huge smile comes on Elzbieta's face, "Emmy! Hi!"

She stands up and hugs her, and Emmy takes the time to smell her strawberry perfume.

"What are you doing here?" Ela asks, her sister coming up behind her.

"I came to talk… to you."

"Oh. Like.. alone?"

Emmy nods, then looks at Zofia, "No offense."

"None taken," she says, looking between both ladies, "I guess I'll go into my room for the time being."

Zofia leaves and there's a silence that follows it.

Emmy has trouble thinking what to say to her. Does she say it outright? Does she just casually drop it when Elzbieta isn't expecting it?

Elzbieta detects something wrong, and places a hand on Emmy's shoulder, waking her up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just… trying to figure out how to say this to you."

"Say what?"

"Well, I was having a discussion with Meghan."

"That explains it."

Emmy smiles, "Yeah. That's not all though."

Elzbieta waits patiently.

"I… I think I'm falling in love with you."

There, it was out on the table, for her to either take it or rip it apart.

Her dark green eyes meet Emmy's, her face unreadable, and Emmy starts getting nervous.

"How long have you felt this way?" She asks, no tone detected in her voice.

"Um… a couple of weeks for sure. It's been a month at the most of trying to figure it out."

She nods, looking out into the distance.

"Elzbieta?"

She looks back at Emmy, then she leans in and places her hands on her cheeks.

"What…"

"I've felt the same way since I first saw you."

Before Emmy could say anything, their lips connect.

Elzbieta's lips felt better than Emmy imagined.

Emmy freezes unsure what to do, not knowing if this was real, then Elzbieta stops moving her lips, "It's okay. Move with me."

She did, and it turned into a make out session.

Both women are into it, tongues meeting the other, and hands running across their necks and shoulders.

They stop to take a breath, and they look at each other, eyes meeting the other.

"Wow…" Emmy says, "I did not expect that."

Elzbieta starts laughing and Emmy joins her, touching foreheads and sharing the same breath.

"I can't believe it took us this long." Elzbieta points out.

"Yeah. We are fucking idiots."

Elzbieta chuckles, then kisses Emmy again.

At this point, Emmanuelle is doing something that she thought she would never do: she's thanking Meghan.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! As always, if you have some critiques or suggestions please review! It's the only way I can better! Next chapter is going to be Mute's chapter... so I hope you are ready! ;)**

 **\- Traveler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of** **Rainbow Six: Grim Sky!** **I hope you guys enjoy… and I'm writing this chapter as the news of Wind Bastion comes out, and I'm excited for Kaid and Nomad! I can't wait to see what they offer once they come out! Anyways, here's Mute's chapter!**

* * *

"Why is it with every new operation I get a fucking headache?"

"Because your brain is too small for them."

Mark throws his empty soda can at Seamus' head, who dodges it, "Fuck you Seamus. Says the man who thinks his sledgehammer is a playtoy to grind against."

Seamus stands up, "You weren't supposed to say that out loud!"

"Oops." Mark says sarcastically.

"You know you cunts sound like two old women on their deathbed." James "Smoke" Porter says, reading a newspaper.

"You're an old cunt for reading." Seamus says, clearly angry.

James looks over, "Well, pardon me for trying to see what's going on in the world."

"You already know!"

"Yeah, about Grim Sky. Not about what's happening in the middle east."

Mark perks up, "What's happening?"

"Turns out that Moroccan officials are having trouble with riots around the palace. It looks like the reason why is undecided."

"Around the capital?"

James shrugs, "It says 'palace', so I assume so."

"Fuck it. We are in England, not fucking Morocco," Seamus says, waving it off, "we shouldn't worry."

"Except for when you start dry humping." James snaps back.

Seamus starts after James, ripping his newspaper away, yelling at him, as Mark's phone rings, and he checks it.

"You better apologize you arsehole!"

I get up, "I'll be back. Grace needs help with her phone calibrations."

"Yeah.. good luck with your little nerd convention.." Seamus grunts, still trying to get at James who is keeping him arms length.

Mark leaves behind the noises of the SAS ops as he enters the hallway, and starts the long walk down towards the White Noise dorm.

He passes near the German and Russian wards, where the Germans are quiet as a mouse while dubstep echoes from the Russians. Glaz and Fuze are no doubt partying, drinking their life away.

Then, he sees Grace sitting outside the dorm room, her tablet in hand with the back off, a screwdriver in it and focused in concentration.

As Mark approaches, she looks up real quick, then back at her phone, a smile etching her face, "Nice for you to show up."

"You needed me. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because I thought you were drunk off your ass again."

"Ow. That hurt my feelings," Mark says as Grace chuckles.

Mark sits and Grace grunts, "This damn calibration doesn't want to stick. It's not sending any signals either."

"Have you tried placing it in a different location, perhaps towards the top near the speaker?"

"Why there? Wouldn't it cause an overreaction and explode the inside?"

"There's only way to find out."

Grace looks at Mark, "You know these tablets don't come in unlimited supply right?"

"Yep. If it does explode, I'll take the blame."

"Damn right you will," she mutters, as she picks up the receptor with the tweezers and places in the open space next to the speaker.

"Time for a call."

She turns the tablet over, and presses the call button.

Nothing happens for a few seconds and Grace looks at him, "Mark."

"What…?"

Then, both their phones start to ring.

Mark smirks, winking at her, "You've got to trust me."

"Okay, okay. There's a little bit of a delay, but…"

"Go ahead and say it. Mark, you are the god of electronics and are smarter than me."

"I will not say that you asshole!" She laughs out, pushing against his chest.

Mark grabs her arms, "You will say it! I won't let you go until you do."

Grace tries pulling away, "Mark, stop!" Her laughing starts getting out of control. "You are hurting me!"

"Say it Grace, that's all you have to do!"

She still has that smile on her face, and just looks at him, and sighs, "Fine. Mark, you are the god of electronics and you are smarter than me."

Mark lets go, smiling, "Thank you."

"But you're really not."

"You little…!" Mark grunts as Grace pops up and runs into her room.

He stands and follows her in there, where she is nowhere to be seen.

He clears his throat, "Do you think Vigil is in here?"

"No. He's gone," Mark hears from behind the bed.

He jumps on the bed and reaches over, grabbing cloth, "Found you!"

He tugs and brings Grace up, "Mark… no!"

Their faces are mere inches from each other, and they are laughing like children in their younger years.

They stop laughing and look at each other, sharing the same breath.

"This is a bit awkward." Mark says, as Grace laughs softly, "Yeah, just a bit."

They stay in that position longer than intended, just staring each other in the eyes, getting closer than they needed to be…

"What are you two doing in here?"

Mark immediately backs up from Grace and turns to see Chul staring back at him.

"Oh hey, Chul! What are you doing here?"

"This is my room," he says, his face saying that you should've known that.

He walks past Mark and Grace and into the restroom, not saying another word.

Mark shudders, "That man creeps me the fuck out."

"Yeah," Grace says breathlessly, placing a hand in her cheek.

Mark looks back at her, but doesn't say anything.

Grace stands, "Well, so much for being by ourselves."

Mark still looks at her, and Grace finally notices, "What?"

"Nothing. Just seeing how gorgeous you are."

Grace looks at him with surprise, "Oh yeah?"

Mark nods.

She looks at her feet, then back at him, then at the bathroom, then shrugs, "Fuck it."

Grace gives a soft kiss on Mark's lips, nothing more, then takes off out of the room quickly.

Mark touches his lip, not believing what just happened, before he feels air next to him and sees Grace back in front of him, kissing him again, but this time longer, saying, "I love you."

Mark looks back at her, " I love you too Grace."

They kiss again, then Grace smiles, rubbing a hand through Mark's hair, and leaves again, leaving Mark with a big ass smile on his face.

* * *

Six was at her desk, having a conference call with the Selection Board, still arguing about Morowa Evans's involvement into Rainbow, when she hears chatter from outside.

Baker bursts into the office, "Six, we have a problem."

Six looks up from her desk, pressing the end call, "What did I say about knocking?"

Baker ignores her remark, "The Prince just called me."

Six stands at attention, "What about?"

"The White Masks are coming, and they're coming fast."

Six comes around the desk and in front of Thatcher, "Did something go down?"

Baker nods, "Yes ma'am. A small explosion went off near the Big Ben tower. Numerous casualties."

Six brushes past him and into the reception, where the televisions around are broadcasting the cloud of smoke and the carnage that has unfolded below Big Ben.

"God dammit." Six says, looking towards Baker, who has a worried expression on his face, "get the ops together. We're going to London early."

* * *

 **Here's the chapter guys! Tell me what you think about it! Sorry about the delay- I've been dealing with school and family issues in another state, so it's been quite hectic. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can... thanks for the understanding.**

 **-Traveler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everybody… here's the fourth chapter of Rainbow Six: Grim Sky!**

* * *

Tina was following Craig the entire way towards her wing, and two questions could not leave her mind.

One, why Sebastien was so pissed and why he hasn't been talking to her all day, and two, why Craig has decided to help her?

It's not like she was complaining or anything… she got to be near him and not have him ask questions about it.

But what is Craig really accomplishing here? What is he going to say to Sebastien that will get him to express his feelings? The only person to be able to that was Tina, and no one else.

Tina and Sebastien have known each other too long to know when something's wrong. That's the way it's always been.

"Craig, what are you going to say to him?" Tina asks, coming to his side.

"Nothing too tricky."

"That's not too specific."

"I'm just going to talk straight-forward to him. No bullshit. Men like directness when they are talked to."

"What if you piss him off more?"

Craig shrugs, grinning, "I'll take a punch. I've had worse during my time with the SEALs."

"Yeah, well… Sebastien doesn't angry very often, but when he does…"

"Tina, please, don't worry about this. Everything will be fine."

Tina sighs, running a hand through her tied up hair, giving up on talking to him.

They finally reached the JTF2 hall, where it was quiet as a mouse, and that worried Tina. When she wasn't there, Sebastien would be talking anyway.

Tina steps in front of Craig, keeping him from walking, "Let me find him first."

He nods in understanding, and she walks past the living room and to the bedroom, where she opens the door and looks around.

Her bed is nice and neat, untouched, but the bed across from her has Sebastien on it, just laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"Seb?"

He doesn't answer her back… hell, he doesn't even look at her.

"Craig, he's in here." Tina says, not breaking eye contact with Sebastien.

She feels him behind her, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," she looks at him, "can you please stand outside so I can talk to him?"

"Tina…"

"Craig. Please."

He looks at me, nodding, "Okay. Just let me know if you need me."

He leaves and Tina nods back, looking at Sebastien again, walking to him, "Seb?"

Sebastien looks at her, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

He looks away again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're acting like you are angry about something."

"It's maybe because I am."

"Well, tell me why. I want to help you."

"Tina, if you haven't figured it out by now, then you can't really help me."

"Sebastien, you need to talk to me now."

Sebastien looks back at her in mild surprise, knowing that Tina rarely raises her voice, "I don't know how to."

He sounded so broken instead of angry now, and that caught Tina off guard, "It doesn't need to be hard Seb. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know that. I'm just afraid you'll hate me or something."

Tina places a hand on his leg, "Never Seb, never."

He sighs and lays his head back, closing his eyes as if he was dreading this decision, "Do you remember when we first joined Rainbow?"

"Yeah, of course. It was the best day of my life."

He nods, "Right… and we went to the bar and got hammered, something that was completely new to you.."

"I'm not used to getting drunk."

"Yeah, I know." Seb laughs gently as Tina joins.

"Anyway, then, we woke up at our apartment completely sore and feeling just terrible…"

"Then we found we did something."

"Yeah, well…" Sebastien stops, not saying anything else.

Then, Tina gets it, putting her hand on her mouth, "Oh no, Seb.."

"Yeah."

The memories came flooding in, "We had sex."

Sebastien nods, "I enjoyed every moment of it. I'm in love with you Tina."

Her breath left her body, "What…?"

"I love you Tina."

"Sebastien," she puts her head into her hands, "god dammit…"

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this. I didn't know how else."

Tina looks back up, looking around the room other than into Sebastien's eyes, "I know, but this was the worst of times to do it."

"Why?" Sebastien leans up, placing a hand on her knee.

"Because right now I'm trying to hook up with Craig."

He gapes at her, "No fucking way."

"Yeah. Shoot me."

He doesn't say anything, just rubbing his hand against Tina's leg, trying to comfort her, then saying, "How is it going?"

"Not well. I don't even think he knows."

"You should probably tell him then."

"After your news, probably not."

"Look Tina," Sebastien leans in to where Tina can feel his breath, "even with my confession, if pursuing Craig is what you want and it makes you happy, then it'll make me happy."

"Yeah?"

"Of course," he kisses her forehead, "always."

She ignores the tingling sensation on her head, "So.. are we good?"

He smiles, "We're good."

They hug, with Tina kissing his cheek, "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. All I wanted to do was tell you."

Tina makes a quick decision and kisses him quickly on the lips, leaving Sebastien in a trance and still state.

"That's what it can be if this Craig thing doesn't work out," she says, standing up, "catch you later Seb."

He's still in his shocked state when Tina leaves and sees Craig sitting and waiting, "Well?"

"We're all good."

"See how easy that was? What was wrong with him?"

Tina didn't really want to bring this up to him, "Something personal from our past. He was holding a lot of guilt."

"That's fine," Craig says, checking his watch, "we should probably go to…"

Before he can finish, both their phones ring and Craig curses, "It better not be Grace fucking with our phones again…"

Tina reads hers, "Oh shit."

"Already? Fuck, fine…" Craig puts his phone away, "let's go."

She hears Sebastien coming from behind and walking past her, "Let's go Frost…" he smiles as he looks at her, "we've got another country to save."

Just like that, her Sebastien was back.

* * *

"This happened just 20 minutes ago."

Six points to the television, with Big Ben's current picture on it, "Citizens were killed. The White Masks are pulling all the stops on this one. They wanted our attention."

"It's like they did this on purpose," Meghan adds next to Craig.

"Yeah, more like an act of war." Jordan says.

"We've been at war with the White Masks for years," Eliza replies, looking at Jordan, "what makes this any different?"

"The fact that the White Masks are now doing anything and everything they can to hurt the environment and us at any costs instead of building themselves again," Six concludes.

Everyone turns silent.

"Now, all because of these events, we now have to move London as sooner as expected."

"What does that mean for us ma'am," Marius asks, "no offense, but we haven't been prepared for this. We don't have our bare essentials."

"I say that you better haul your ass to get your things. We leave at 12 o hundred, no excuses."

"So, with all of this, what's next for us?" Emmy asks, leaning in.

Six looks at Baker, who's been standing next to her, "There's only one thing…"

The operators stand attention at their founder.

"We have to bring in Clash and Maverick."


End file.
